


Reckless West-Allens

by JauneValeska



Category: Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Two siblings attempt to break into the Flash Museum only to get caught by  XS.- Thad, and Bart are caught by Nora trying to update the archives and exhibits  on their own.





	Reckless West-Allens

" Cut the Shrap before she finds us. We could have pulled it off if you didn't insist activating that exhibit. What was the point of disabling the alarms if you just had to press the button? This was supposed to be the anonymous alteration that would change the Flash Museum for the better, but now it could be seen as vandalism because you ruined it before we were even close to finishing it." He pushed his accomplice out of frustration and annoyance while whispering.

" Sorry I can't act like the buzzkill Thaddeus." The brunette said scoffing before pushing back with more force. They were almost identical twins except for one of them having blond hair. But the rest of them was exactly the same, the gold eyes, big feet, and scrawny build. " Or act like a control freak old man in a thirteen year old body. Besides I'll tell her it was your idea, and that you talked me into this."

" I said I needed your assistance! I didn't manipulate you and even if I did it wouldn't be hard you imbecile. We could both end up facing the consequences and it's your fault. Bartholomew, you always act on impulse and just try and think ahead. I'm more mature despite being the younger twin by seconds!" In one moment they were fighting each other occasionally hitting a display but not knocking anything over. Both of them were completely thinking about the altercation until XS pulled them apart from each other, catching them by surprise. Both of them froze when she had a tight grip on their wrists preventing them from speeding away.

"You shouldn't have broken in here, you shouldn't have fought each other. Your lucky someone decided to warn me of your plan." She said sternly.

"There's so much that's incorrect. It's ridiculous, every day I hear students take the false information as facts. It had to be done." Thaddeus tried to explain.

" Remember how I lost when I was trying to use what I learned here? Will fighting the Renegades?" Bart added.

" There aren't any excuses. You knew it would be a long process before it was updated. Now you are going to put everything how it was, leave no trace of your work here or evidence. Is that understood?" Nora said.

" Yes mom." They said simultaneously.


End file.
